


How Much Daylight

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta was born a Kureshima but left two years ago over his feelings about Yggdrasill's doings. Now in Gaim and seeing that Mitsuzane's on a similar path, he aims to fix things between his brothers. However his brothers have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kouta?" Akira asked from their small kitchen. "Are you all right?"

Kouta sighed. He really liked being there for Mitsuzane, and he had no regrets about joining Team Gaim, but sometimes he wished his older and younger siblings would actually *communicate* sometimes. That way, Mitsuzane wouldn't feel like he had to push Kouta back into the family. He'd been honest with Mitsuzane about what he'd discovered and why he'd left.

"I just wish Mitsuzane and Takatora would learn to talk to each other," he said.

He liked Akira as well. She reminded him of Takatora, with all her loving sternness, but she didn't presume she knew what people felt and thought. And she'd been kind enough to take him in when he was homeless, after they'd had a long talk. He'd given her much the same story as he'd given to Gaim - that he'd had a disagreement with his family and moved out. She'd taken him in, though at first it had been so that he could get back on his feet and then work it out with his family when he could.

She probably hadn't expected that it would take a year and a half to speak to one sibling and he still hadn't talked to the other.

Still, she appreciated him working hard and contributing to the household expenses, he knew. And it wasn't a bad arrangement as things went. He actually felt like he was doing something as a construction worker, and she approved of him working towards the betterment of society. Which made him feel guilty sometimes, given what she didn't know about the higher-ups in Yggdrasill and his own relationship to the famiy that ran it.

"Maybe you should lead the way," she reminded him. Oh, yes, he was the one not really talking to his family, wasn't he? He couldn't be a Kureshima again... but he might be able to talk to Takatora about it. At someplace that wasn't the house.

He didn't have his older brother's number, but he did have Mitsuzane's. All he had to do was tell Mitsuzane that he wanted to talk to Takatora, his younger brother would find a way to do so without revealing their mutual connection to Gaim.

Drawing out his cellphone, he pulled up Mitsuzane's number. If all went well, he'd find some way to get his brothers to talk to each other. He might not have been a Kureshima in that sense any longer, but he'd still do anything he could for Mitsuzane. And if Mitsuzne still wanted to leave when he was eighteen, Kouta and Akira would make sure he could.

"Hey, Micchy," he said, carefully using the nickname that he knew Mitsuzane preferred, and letting him say hello. "Is there any way you can get me in touch with Takatora?"

"You want to talk to him?" Mitsuzane sounded confused, and Kouta could hardly blame him. When he'd left two years ago, he hadn't wanted anything to do with Takatora or Yggdrasill – at least any more than any other inhabitant of Zawame did.

"Yeah. I guess he and I have something to talk about, after all."

Mitsuzane was quiet for a moment, which meant that he was thinking. "Okay. Why don't I tell him I ran into you. I can give you his number-"

"No," Kouta interrupted. "Give him mine." Takatora was a busy person, and that at least gave Kouta an out in case Takatora wanted to talk to him as much as he wanted to talk to Takatora – which was not very much.

A few minutes later, there was a message from Mitsuzane saying that he'd told Takatora the cover story and given him Kouta’s number. Kouta made a mental nod at that and went to clean the kitchen. Part of living with Akira meant that he helped keep up the house, and he found he enjoyed it.

Akira reminded him of Takatora, but she actually listened more than his older brother had. And she wasn't involved in the nasty stuff he knew his older brother was involved in. He’d begun calling her "older sister" because it felt good to have an older sibling again.

His phone rang less than half an hour later, with an unfamiliar number. "Hello?" he asked.

"Kouta." His older brother's baritone was easily recognizable. "Mitsuzane just let me know you wanted to talk. Where have you been?"

Kouta winced. No matter how angry he'd been at Takatora and their parents two years ago, he still felt guilt about leaving home. "I've been living my life. Listen, I need to talk to you about Mitsuzane."

Talking to Takatora about Mitsuzane was safe. He didn't want to get involved with the family again, but he knew Mitsuzane was unhappy and Takatora just didn’t see it. He also hadn’t seen Kouta’s unhappiness, so Kouta wasn't surprised he was totally missing Mitsuzane’s.

"There are things that I need to talk to you as well. Where can we talk." It wasn't a question.

"You can come here. I'd like you to meet someone. Not romantic." He didn't want Takatora thinking he'd been replaced and yet he did.

There was silence for a moment. "All right. Give me your address."

Kouta gave it to him.

"I can be there in an hour." As usual, it sounded like his older brother was busy. However, he could hardly complain. He’d tell Takatora the problem and a proposed solution, and hopefully Takatora would listen.  
"I'll make sure we're ready."

"Good." Takatora hung up the phone, and Kouta stuck his head into the hallway. "Akira?"

"Yes, Kouta?" she asked, and he walked over to where she was. He explained the situation.

"So, he's coming here," Kouta finished. "My older brother, I mean." He felt fumbly with the words; it seemed like Takatora was going out of his way to make Kouta feel comfortable. Still, Kouta wondered if it was more because Takatora wanted somewhere private.

"Good. I'll do some cooking." Akira smiled, and moved towards the kitchen. "Do you want me here for this, or...."

"I'd want you to meet him." It was a little bold, he had to admit, but he wanted his brother to see that he had a new life, and he was doing some good. Akira's presence, at the very least, could say that more than he ever could.  
He knew that Takatora wasn't going to presume that she was his girlfriend, though he'd someday have to get Takatora to realize he wasn't going back to the family and therefore he wasn't going to get married to someone his parents chose.

It was not going to be easy, he knew, but making a new start would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Takatora paused before knocking on the door of the small apartment. He'd had the address ever since he'd found out that Kouta had taken up one of Ryouma's Drivers, but had hesitated in contacting him. He wasn't quite sure why Kouta had left home that day, leaving a note pleading with him not to contact the police, because he was okay but couldn't be part of the family anymore.

It had puzzled him, but he hadn't had a way to ask Kouta to explain at the time. His brother had left without his phone, and Takatora could only hope he'd had the sense to take food with him. He and their parents had had a discussion, and his father had told him that when Kouta came back in a few days, they'd discuss the whole thing then.

Two years later, he was finally going to see his little brother again.

He knew a little of what had happened to Kouta through the files on his little brother. That he was working in construction and had been taken in by Kazuraba Akira, an Office Lady at a Yggdrasill subsidiary. Kouta had always been good at working with his hands, and while he wasn't a wild genius like Ryouma, he was bright and thoughtful and he'd have made a good scientist at Yggdrasill. Kouta tended to discount himself too much sometimes, and Takatora was relieved to see that this new life was breaking him of that habit.

Kouta seemed genuinely *happy*, which made the conversation they had to have all the more heartbreaking. Takatora really didn't want to be pulling Kouta out of his new life, but as Kureshimas they had an obligation to the world that superseded Kouta's happiness.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Kouta tensed as the knock came, and Akira gave him a smile. "It'll be all right," she said gently, and opened the door. The man standing there was in a business suit, finely dressed, and Akira had to wonder again what kind of family Kouta had come from.

"Kazuraba Akira? I'm Kureshima Takatora." He was smiling at her and giving her a slight bow. She noticed he had a gift in his hands.

"Ah, you're Kouta's brother!" She smiled back at him. "Come in." She let him change out his shoes to slippers.

She led them to their small breakfast nook. She was pleased to note that Kouta had finished setting out the food.

"Here," Kouta's brother said, handing her a present, which she accepted with both hands and placed on the counter to open later.

"Thank you." She bowed at him, and Kouta came in. He was trying to smile, but she knew it was hard for him, even if she didn't know why. Still, he'd grown up with a lot of manners, she'd discovered. "Kouta, is there anything you need before I go shopping?"

There was a slight glance towards his brother, and then Kouta shook his head. "Thank you for taking care of him," Kureshima Takatora said.

"You're welcome," she said, taking her purse. Kouta had told her that he'd need space to talk to his brother, and she knew that it was best if she let that happen.

She just had to wonder, as she left the apartment, why Takatora's "thank you" sounded like he intended to take Kouta home with him.

The meal was simple, though nicely prepared. "Did you cook this?" he asked Kouta. It would serve as an icebreaker before they got to the important things.

"No. Akira did." Kouta shook his head.

"Ah." If Kouta had been living with this woman for most of two years, then Takatora didn't have much to worry about. He ate his meal, and Kouta ate as well.

"I have to talk to you. About Mitsuzane," Kouta said as soon as the meal was done.

"There's a lot we have to talk about." He hoped that he could steer the conversation into why Kouta left home two years before, and then convince him to come home. He should have been in college studying biology right now, and instead he'd ended up building things. Which was useful, but not where Earth needed him to be right now.

Kouta folded his hands. "I know. But Mitsuzane's getting frustrated and I don't think you realize it."

His brothers were on the same Beat Rider team as each other, and Takatora didn't doubt Kouta's observations. Kouta had always been better with Mitsuzane than Takatora had, and he trusted Kouta's observation about their younger brother.

But he knew that Kouta wouldn't come home immediately. Kouta could be stubborn as anything, and it would take time to convince him that it would be good for the planet if he packed up his things here and returned to where he belonged.

"You were always better with him." Kouta had an easygoing nature, and yet he seemed to understand more than Takatora and Mitsuzane. The family had hoped that he'd slot in as a liaison with the scientists and engineers. He still could, though his lack of knowledge would hurt him.

"I know." Kouta looked down. "It's your turn to learn how to talk to him."

"Tell me why you left home." He still remembered Kouta's note and how it had confused both himself and their parents. Nobody understood why Kouta had suddenly up and left... and by the time Takatora had alerted the police after Kouta hadn't returned for a few days, nobody could find him. "If I can understand you better, maybe I could understand Mitsuzane better."

Kouta shook his head. "It's not relevant now. I'm happy where I am. I've found a life for myself. It's Mitsuzane that I'm worried about."

"You could come home with me. We could talk about it, all together." He wanted Kouta to think about it.

"No. I decided to leave the family two years ago. But I don't want Mitsuzane to become estranged like I was. I want you to listen to him, big brother."

The familiar term warmed Takatora a little. Despite Kouta's words, he still could be talked to. He was still willing to listen to reason.

He was still a Kureshima.

"What happened?" Takatora asked. If he was persistent, Kouta might talk. He didn't like talking about himself a lot, but he might now.

"I know you're involved with things that will affect the Earth. And I know those are things I couldn't be a part of. So I left. But that's not the problem Mitsuzane's having."

So, Kouta likely knew about Project Ark. He had to be brought aboard so that he could somehow convince the scientists and engineers to find ways to make more Drivers. Takatora knew it was horrifying, but at least they could share the burden together. He just had to find a way to convince Kouta of that.

"There's something you should know," Takatora said. He opened his briefcase, and pulled some papers out of it. He offered Kouta the papers, and Kouta took them. The first one had a picture of him with his Sagara-given Rider name and a list of his Lockseeds.

He felt anger rising within him that he tried to quash. Takatora was trying to help, after all. "The drivers are Yggdrasill's?" He asked dully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes. They were distributed out to the Beat Rider teams for testing. I didn't know at the time that you and Mitsuzane were going to end up on them. I would have contacted you earlier, but you seemed happy here."

"You knew about Mitsuzane being an Armored Rider too?" Kouta asked. He was still processing the fact that he, who had left home to avoid being part of Yggdrasill, was now part of a Yggardsill test.

"Shortly after finding out you were one," Takatora told him. "It included your contact information...I wanted to talk to you then."

Takatora was trying, at least. Kouta had to give him that. "Oh."

"Kouta... there's a lot you and Mitsuzane need to know about what you're a part of. At least come home to dinner so I can talk to you both at once."

Going back to the Kureshima Estate wouldn't hurt, Kouta knew. He could leave if he wanted. Takatora wanted him to move to his former home and he'd never do that, but he could do dinner. He wasn't part of that family anymore, but he was willing to talk.

"I can do that." It wasn't like Takatora was going to trap him there. Maybe try to convince him to stay, yes. But he couldn't force Kouta to become what he didn't want to be anymore.

There was relief in Takatora's eyes. "Thank you."

"But I'm not moving back." He thought he'd make that clear to Takatora before his brother got any ideas about Kouta's future. "And I have work in the morning." He looked at his file. It had to be in there that he was a construction worker.

There was an almost audible sigh from Takatora. "Just come to dinner. In fact, I'd be happy to take you over there."

"Okay. Let me call Akira so she isn't surprised when I come back. Excuse me, please." Kouta headed off to his room so that he could dial Akira. He got her voicemail, which was not surprising as his almost-sister was popular. "Akira, this is Kouta. I'm going off to spend some time with my brothers. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

And with that, he took a deep breath and returned. Takatora was still waiting for him in the breakfast nook. "I'm going to put these in the sink, and then we can go."

Whether it was a good idea was another question, but Kouta was willing to try if it got Takatora listening to Mitsuzane.

Kouta let Takatora take him home- or rather, he let Takatora's driver take him home. It felt odd to have a driver after two years.

It felt even odder to walk into the house right after his older brother, as if nothing had changed. Even though he knew he wasn't part of the family annymore, it felt like he had never left.

"Mitsuzane should be upstairs," Takatora told him. "We'll have dinner in a while, but I'm sure you want to spend some time with him."

Kouta couldn't help but wonder if Takatora was trying to guilt trip him. But then again, Takatora had no idea how Kouta felt about their youngest brother.

"You probably know I see Mitsuzane a lot," Kouta said carefully. He didn't know if Takatora was testing him or if he suddenly forgot that Kouta and Mitsuzane were on the same Beat Rider team.

"I know, but you don't get to spend time as brothers." Takatora gave him a smile. "I need to assemble some things before dinner, so take your time."

Mitsuzane appeared on the landing on the top of the stairs, all excited, and Kouta had to wonder if his siblings were coordinating things.

Kouta was thinking he should have expected the whole thing. No matter what he said, his brothers obviously thought he should return home. Still, Takatora probably had Yggdrasill business to attend to, and he should really tell Mitsuzane he was trying to get Takatora to pay attention.

As long as he got home to Akira and got to work the next day, that would be all that mattered. He really did want to find out what was going on with the Drivers, though, and Mitsuzane deserved to hear the truth.

He went upstairs to let Takatora do what he needed to do. Mitsuzane grasped his arm as soon as he reached the upstairs landing. "I'm glad you're here," Mitsuzane said. "Let's go to my room."

"Okay," Kouta said doubtfully. He wanted to wait until they got in there to discuss things with Mitsuzane.

Mitsuzane closed the door and then plopped down on the bed. "I didn't think big brother would be coming home with you."

Kouta took a deep breath. "Our Drivers are Yggdrasill technology," he said. "He wants to discuss that with both of us."

Mitsuzane's smile dropped. "So that's why...."

"It's worse. He knows we're both Team Gaim."

"We're going to have to see what he says," Micchy said after a moment's thought. "I'm not giving up Team Gaim."

"I know, but I think if we present a united front, he'll still let you be in Gaim." Kouta felt fortunate that he wasn't in Mitsuzane's situation. Akira might have frowned a little about it, but she didn't try to stop Kouta from being in the team, especially since it let him talk to Mitsuzane.

It was one of the reasons why he wasn't eager to return to being a Kureshima. He knew that Takatora's sense of duty required him to bring Kouta back in, and he was just as sure Mitsuzane wanted him back because Takatora could be a little oblivious.

A while later, dinner was ready and Takatora was happy to see three place settings in the dining room. Kouta wasn't back home yet, but Takatora had confidence that once Kouta knew what was going on, he'd come home. He'd always been responsible, which was why Takatora had been so confused - and he hated to admit it, upset - when Kouta had disappeared.

He wished that he could let Kouta have his new life, but as a Kureshima, Kouta just didn't have a choice as to his destiny. The sooner he understood that, the easier it would be on all of them. Kouta might not be as brilliant as his younger brother, but he thought outside the box - something that Takatora needed.

Besides, it was clear that Mitsuzane missed his older brother being at home. Takatora had extremely mixed feelings about Mitsuzane being in that Beat Rider group, but it had gotten Kouta back in a strange way. So he couldn't really argue with that for the moment.

Obviously, Kouta knew at least some of his responsibilities. He was a lot like Takatora, which had made it even more bizarre that he'd run away from home and tried to repudiate his name. Takatora had spoken to their parents, telling them about Mitsuzane reconnecting with Kouta, and his father had agreed that if Kouta came back to the family, all would be forgiven.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt weird to Kouta, though, to be eating dinner with his brothers as if he'd never left home. He and Mitsuzane had agreed between themselves that they needed to find out what Takatora knew about their relation to the Beat Riders, and what Takatora was so desperate to tell them.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know, to be honest, but until he could get Takatora to listen about Mitsuzane, he wasn't going to go away. He needed to live his own life, but he also had an obligation to his younger brother.

After dinner, they ended up in the parlor. Takatora took a seat in one of the chairs, allowing Kouta and Mitsuzane to sit together on the couch. It was something they'd done for a long time, ever since Mitsuzane had needed someone to sit against.

"I wanted to tell you the purpose of Project Ark," Takatora said. "I know you've figured some of it out, Kouta, and Mitsuzane, you should know as it will affect you as well."

Mitsuzane was starting to curl against Kouta, which felt strangely familiar.

"You've been in Helheim forest, both of you," Takatora continued. "As far as we can tell, it's not sentient, but it is invasive. Within ten years, it will have completely covered the Earth. Project Ark is Yggdrasill's main current function - to save as many people as possible." He took a deep breath. "The forest invades worlds and turns all of its inhabitants into Inves through the fruit that grows everwhere."

Kouta knew something about invasive species - he had taken college level courses in high school - so he suddenly understood. "How invasive are we talking about?"

"The Helheim flora kill all the native plants - if we catch it fast enough, we can fight back. But it's hard to fight back against an aggressive forest."

"Is that what the drivers are for?" Mitsuzane asked.

"Not really." Takatora paused. "Let me show you something." He got up and opened his briefcase, picking up a familiar shape. "This is the very first prototype Driver, and yes, it was built to fight Inves. Your Drivers are similar, but they were built specifically to gather biodata from your participation in the Inves Games."

Takatora seemed fascinated with his own Driver for a moment, and Kouta had to wonder what kind of history there was behind it. He got a closer look at it, wondering why it looked so familiar. He let the idea settle in the back of his mind, figuring it was more important to find things out than worry about it.

"Biodata? For what?" Mitsuzane asked, and Kouta was glad he seemed to be communicating with Takatora for the moment.

"We needed to test the drivers on healthy young men and women," Takatora said. "The only way we could do that in the end was to use test subjects who were not biased. While we do have technicians and scientists using non-combat Drivers, they're not exactly testing them under stressful conditions. They're just... wearing them so that we can test the nutrition function of the Drivers. The nutrition function is actually the point of the Drivers. They're how we're all going to survive when Helheim takes over, by using the Drivers to convert Helheim fruit into something we can survive on."

Takatora's tone was so grave that Kouta could almost believe that this was the big thing his older brother worried about. Kouta wondered how the Drivers could convey nutrition to the human body, given that there were no connections between Driver and Body that he could see. Still, Takatora wasn't stupid, and he wouldn't have been saying such things without evidence. Plus, it should have been impossible to form armor or change Helheim fruit into Lockseeds either, so he should probably listen.

There had to be something that Kouta was missing. Something that Takatora was slowly getting into. And then he remembered what he'd heard. "'We can only save a seventh.' That's what you told someone two years ago."

Mitsuzane's eyes went wide.

"A seventh of what?" Mitsuzane asked. He was starting to cling again, as if he had a sense of what Takatora was going to say.

"The world population," Kouta said. "That's why I left.

Takatora actually blinked. "Yes. Our responsibility is to save as many people as possible."

"But that doesn't sound bad," Mitsuzane said, and Kouta wished he'd shared more of what was going on before he'd left. But he didn't want Mitsuzane to follow him into homelessness. He didn't want him to suffer.

"It is when the whole plan is to kill everyone they can't save."

"We can't save," Takatora corrected. "But we're going to save as many as we can. That's why using the Beat Rider teams to test out the drivers was critical; we need to make sure they can stand up to punishment and not have severe effects."

Kouta suddenly wondered if coming there was a good idea. He remembered why he'd left two years before, why he had left being a Kureshima behind. Even if Takatora's plan was meant to save people, he really couldn't accept it. There had to be an option that didn't involve killing six billion people.

But how was he going to save everybody?

"Kouta," Takatora said, as if reading his thoughts - though Kouta was sure Takatora was reading his expression. "I've gone over it many times with Yggdrasill's scientists and engineers. We don't have a choice, not one that we've found."

"Then let me look for one." The words surprised him as much as they surprised his brothers, but he refused to believe that there was no other solution. He'd have to go back into the Forest.

"I can't do that unless you become part of Yggdrasill." Takatora closed his eyes. "I can't have unauthorized people running about the Forest."

Kouta took a deep breath. He didn't want to be part of the company, not like this. He hadn't had a choice about being a participant in Yggdrasill's test - okay, he did choose to be an Armored Rider, but he hadn't consented to testing - and he wasn't eager to be what his family wanted him to be. "Big brother...."

"No." Takatora's tone said that it was final. "I can't."

Looking at the belt, his mind finally recognized why it seemed so familiar. "You're the one I fought with in the forest, weren't you?" The man who had thrashed him so thoroughly, the one who had driven him away from using his Driver and had caused Mitsuzane to seek his own.

"Yes," Takatora said, looking away. "I had to drive you out... you sounded like you, and so I wasn't as aggressive as I could have been, but I drove you out because I had to."


	5. Chapter 5

Mitsuzane was looking from one to another as if unsure of what to say. Kouta tried not to sigh; he wasn't getting anything done being there. Knowing that his brother had driven him out of the forest didn't help. He'd have to just keep sneaking into Helheim - he was getting better at fighting, after all, and he wasn't about to start arguing with Takatora when he could be spending the time planning.

It was a relief in a way. He could go back home, tell Akira he tried, and go on with his new life.

After a moment, Takatora spoke up again. "No matter what, I want both of you to have medical exams at Yggdrasill to make sure you're both all right."

"It's a valid concern, Kouta," Mitsuzane said. "I think we should."

Kouta had to admit that it was a good idea. And it would have him leaving his family behind on a more cordial note. "All right."

At least he had made Takatora a little happy. Kouta knew he still had to talk to his older brother about the communication problems with Mitsuzane, but it was a start.

Mitsuzane took his arm. "Let me show you something in my room for a moment." It was his way of saying "I need to talk to you about what Takatora just said." Kouta wanted to leave on good terms with both of his brothers, so he followed Mitsuzane into his room.

"What's up, Micchy?" He knew that Mitsuzane preferred his nickname to his real one, and he respected that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his younger brother asked. "About what was going on." Oh boy, Mitsuzane was upset.

"I didn't want you to get involved in what I had against Takatora." He didn't have to say that if both of them had disappeared, their parents and their brother would probably go farther than they had when Kouta had disappeared. "I wanted you to make up your own mind, too, not just follow my lead."

Mitsuzane folded his arms. "I can make up my own mind, Kouta."

"Yeah, but the rest of the family wouldn't see it that way." Kouta tried not to pace in the small room.

His brother was silent, and then spoke up. "I see what you're saying." Unspoken was the fact that he thought Kouta was an idiot. "But you still left me with Takatora for two years."

Kouta winced. "I know."

"However, there's not much we can do about it now," Mituzane said, crossing his arms. There was no real forgiveness in there, just an acknowledgement that he got Kouta's point. "We'll just have to go from here."

Kouta nodded. "Yeah."

"If we're to do something about Yggdrasill, we'll have to pay attention when we go in and make plans after." Mitsuzane had slipped into planning mode. "You may still have to join, even if you don't want to."

"Micchy...." Sometimes his brother's plans did need work. It would be his turn to wear Mitsuzane down so that he came up with plans that didn't require him to surrender his principles.

"We still don't know what happened to Yuuya. There are things that we're not being told." Mitsuzane said. "We can't keep people safe if we don't know what's going on. They're all more likely to talk to you about it.

Mitsuzane had a point. They did need to know more about it - he just didn't want to be a part of the life he'd left and he couldn't think of a way to make either of his brothers understand. "Right. Let me work it out in my head."

His brother shook his head, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." It didn't feel adequate, but Kouta wasn't sure what else to say.

"Are you ready to go? You can stay here, if you want." Takatora said as Kouta stepped off the last stair step. "I think Mitsuzane would like that."

"I have work tomorrow." At least Takatora was realizing how much Mitsuzane missed Kouta, but Kouta knew that if he stayed, he might make things worse. Takatora and Mitsuzane needed to communicate without him. "I work in construction, remember?"

"You do." Takatora looked like he was about to say something. "I'll get a driver- there are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

Things out of Mitsuzane's earshot, then. Kouta didn't like keeping secrets, and he was sure Takatora knew that too.

Then again, Akira still didn't know that he was the younger brother of the head of R&D at Yggdrasill, so he supposed he could keep some secrets.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kouta asked once he and Takatora were in the car.

"I wanted to talk to you about Mitsuzane. His scores are dropping, and I was hoping you could tell me why. If it's that Beat Rider team, I need to have him leave it."

"That's the worst possible thing you could do," Kouta said. "He needs to have fun, Takatora, especially now with what you're facing. If he's to be the genius Yggdrasill needs, he in turn needs his own outlet. Haven't you known anybody who is better at their work for having something to enjoy?"

He knew that Takatora felt awkward with Mitsuzane, and remembered how strict Takatora had been about him going to school. And then it had become apparent that Mitsuzane was even more intelligent and some of the pressure had lifted from Kouta. He'd still taken college-level biology in high school, though, at Takatora's insistence.

"I see your point, but his scores have been dropping." Takatora half-turned towards Kouta. "That's why I'm worried. We're needed to save the world- or as much as we can."

Takatora was including Kouta in that, but Kouta chose to ignore it. Even if Takatora counted him as a Kureshima, he'd long left that behind. He went by Kazuraba as much as possible, just to feel less like he was expected to be part of a systematic killing of most of the human population.

"If you don't let him relax and have fun - and approve of it - you're going to have another me on your hands."

"I'll keep that in mind," Takatora said, in a way that told Kouta that Takatora might actually do that. Or at least Kouta had hope.

Kouta had to smile a little at that. It felt good to have Takatora at least think about the effect he was having on his younger brother. Their younger brother.

"I don't suppose you're interested in going back to school?" Takatora asked, ever on topic.

"I couldn't afford college." Maybe Takatora needed a small reminder that Kouta was no longer a Kureshima. That he didn't belong in Takatora's world any more. "Besides, I enjoy construction work."

"You enjoyed Biology, too," Takatora said, and Kouta had no doubt that his older brother was thinking back to the time when Kouta was still an obedient Kureshima.

"Yes. Well." He'd actually done very well in his classes, outscoring most of his classmates in some of them. He'd been strong in Biology - not because he cared much about it, but because he felt that as a Kureshima he should do well on his tests.

It was kind of a relief not to consider himself a member of the family any more, though it was more than a little disconcerting to see Takatora slip back into "older brother" mode, which meant being concerned with his brothers' education.

"Consider it." With that, Takatora lapsed into silence until they got back to where Kouta lived. To Kouta's surprise, Takatora got out.

"Thank you for the ride," Kouta said, because it was only polite.

Takatora acknowledged the words with a nod. "I'll call you soon to arrange testing."

Oh, yeah, he had to have medical tests. Because he was born Takatora's brother and he had a Driver. For Takatora, he was willing to put up with it.


End file.
